The present inventions are related to systems and methods for transferring information, and more particularly to systems and methods for obtaining data from a defective medium associated with a data transfer.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, and radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. The effectiveness of any transfer is impacted by any defects associated with the transfer medium. In some cases, data loss caused by defects in the transfer medium (e.g., a physical defect or noise associated therewith) can make recovery of data from the transfer medium difficult even for data received from non-defective areas or times. In some cases, detecting a media defect allows for recovering data from the defective area by allowing downstream digital processing to correct any errors. Often, however, the defective region is too large or the defect too prevalent for downstream processing to provide the desired error correction.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for obtaining data from potentially defective media.